The Boss
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: House decides to show Cuddy who the real boss at PPTH is.


"House, you can't just waltz around here, doing whatever you like. I am still your boss and I said no." Cuddy had trapped him in exam room two. She had been shrieking for the past few minutes and for once House appeared to be paying attention.

Instead of turning it into a game or ignoring her completely, his anger had peaked. He was sick of her damn power plays, was weary of their fights, fed up with the looks the staff continually aimed at him, and frustrated of her less than subtle teasing. As she finished her tirade and moved towards the door, he felt something in his restrain snap. She was and always had been his. Reminding her of that truth was a task long overdue.

"Don't fight me for control Lisa," he hissed. Twirling her around, he forced her against the door. He pinned both her hands above her head with one of his. Gripping her jaw, he roughly turned her face away from him. Moving close to her mouth, he extended his tongue and licked. He made his way from the corner of her mouth, across her cheek, to her ear, in one slow stroke of his tongue. As Cuddy trembled slightly, he snarled close to her ear, "We both know you won't win." He bit down on her earlobe, tugging at the flesh with his teeth. Pulling back, he studied her briefly. Towering over her, his eyes blazed with passion and fury.

Cuddy gazed up at him, wide-eyed in shock. She knew he didn't like being told what to do, but this was an outcome she hadn't anticipated. Despite their years of games, and extensive history, House had never physically challenged her. He wasn't usually overtly physical with anyone.

His free hand wandered possessively over her body, leaving a burning trail of skin that hungered for his touch. He could tell she was reacting to him. From the look in her eyes, it wasn't a realization she was proud of. Maintaining their intense gaze, he waited intently for her to surrender.

She suddenly realized his objectives were anything but hurting her. Cuddy dropped her head in defeat. She was both embarrassed and ashamed, unable to comprehend how swiftly he overtook her very being. Everywhere his hand touched her body yearned for more.

She struggled not to lean into his tainted affections, while her senses were overwhelmed completely. His touch, his scent, the curve of his muscles, and the certainty in his tone, all those and more coaxing her to lean forward and taste him.

"Look at me," he demanded. She faltered, but eventually met his gaze. Once she could make steady eye contact again, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers harshly. His mouth dominated hers, possessive and demanding. There was nothing soft or romantic in the gesture. He forced his tongue into her mouth, sucked on her lips, and left her breathless and wanting more.

She knew before he had even started, that she wouldn't resist. The most she could do was make it harder on him. Cuddy tried not to kiss back, but it didn't seem to make any difference. His lips were demanding and showed no mercy. He knew exactly how to take his pleasure from her lips, whether she responded or not.

His free hand pulled her skirt up and the sound of fabric being ripped echoed throughout the silent exam room. He slid two fingers inside her damp-silk-panties and sighed in satisfaction. Dropping his forehead to hers, his breathing picked up slightly. He slid his fingers around, coating them in her wetness and smirked when she began to squirm beneath his touch.

She couldn't believe this was happening. Cuddy held her breath as his fingers stroked along her most intimate regions. Although, he never let his hands still long enough for her to experience any gratification. The look in his eyes told her this had, undoubtedly, nothing to do with her satisfaction.

"Next time you feel like making one of your little power plays," he murmured, against her ear. His words paused as he removed his fingers from her panties and wiped them off on her cheeks. With more insolence in his tone than ever before, he probed, "Let's not forget who's really in charge here."

He put his fingers to her lips, knowingly. As anticipated, she sucked on them greedily. She couldn't help it. Cuddy knew that what he said was true. She could only control him so much at work, but he had power over her in ways that were much more primal.

"I'll play by your rules for now, but don't fool yourself about who's running this show. I know you, Lisa, and I am the only one who knows what you need," he spoke low into her ear. He smiled, as she shuddered from the heat on her neck.

Stepping back, he released her arms. She rubbed them, trying to shake some feeling back into them. His gaze made her skittish and she squirmed under his scrutiny. It was one thing to feel that authority concerning hospital business, but here at work where anyone could see her obvious sexual response was nerve wracking.

He took in her appearance. She was flushed and her breathing was laborious. Her lips were an intoxicating shade of crimson. Even though nothing happened, she looked thoroughly fucked. He smirked crudely, as she dropped her head in shame. Leaving her to marinate over his words and collect herself, he pushed past her and left the room.


End file.
